Species Gallery (S)
Sa Saberon Concept.jpg|Saberon Sabertooth (ARK).png|Sabertooth Saber-Tooth Moose Lion.png|Saber-Tooth Moose Lion Sabertooh Tiger (Attack of the Sabretooth).jpg|Sabretooth Tiger Sabertooth Tiger (Zoo).png|Sabertooth Tiger Scrats.jpg|Sabertoothed Squirrel Sableye.png|Sableye Sabine Thing.png|Sabine Thing Sabre Cat.png|Sabre Cat Sabriel (Powerbonded).png|Sabriel Sackit.png|Sackit Icy Grentch.png|Sacrificial Grentch Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem Sagoth1.jpg|Sagoth Sailfish Terra Nova.png|Sailfish Sairento Shi.png|Sairento Shi Sakhalin Island Sea Wolf.png|Sakhalin Island Sea Wolf Sal'awa (DT).png|Sal'awa Salamander.jpg|Salamander Salamander (Harry Potter).png|Salamander Salamandrake.png|Salamandrake Salamence.png|Salamence Salandit.png|Salandit Salazzle (Artwork).png|Salazzle Salmon (Elder Scrolls).png|Salmon Saltspray Dragon.png|Saltspray Dragon Crown of Thorns.png|Salving Cactus Sammael.jpg|Sammael Sammer Guy.png|Sammer Guy Samurai Demon Warriors.jpg|Samurai Demon Warrior Samurott.png|Samurott Sand Barioth.png|Sand Barioth Sand Crab (World of Warcraft).png|Sand Crab Sand Dragon.png|Sand Dragon Sand Drake.png|Sand Drake Sand Elemental.png|Sand Elemental Sand Flapjack.png|Sand Flapjack Furnace Guardian.png|Sand Giant Sand Reaver.png|Sand Reaver Sand Scorpion.png|Sand Scorpion Sand Seal.png|Sand Seal Sand Serpent.png|Sand Serpent The Beach ISN'T Safe.png|Sand Shark Sand Shark Avatar.png|Sand Shark Sand Sparrow.png|Sand Sparrow Sand Worm (World of Warcraft).png|Sand Worm Sand Wraith.png|Sand Wraith Sanda (Popolocrois).png|Sanda Sanda.jpg|Sanda Sandalfish.png|Sandalfish Sandfish.png|Sandfish Sandile.png|Sandile Sandle.png|Sandle Sandman.png|Sandman Sandoon.png|Sandoon Sandrago.png|Sandrago Sandshrew.png|Sandshrew Sandslash.png|Sandslash Sandstone Basarios.png|Sandstone Basarios Sandworm (SLW).png|Sandworm Sandworm (Sonic Lost World).png|Sandworm Sandworm (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II).png|Sandworm Sandworm.png|Sandworm Sandygast.png|Sandygast Sanity Tormentor.png|Sanity Tormentor Sanke Carp.png|Sanke Carp Santa Barbara Carcass.png|Santa Barbara Carcass Sarco.png|Sarco Sargasso.png|Sargasso Sargorn.png|Sargorn Sasori Monster.png|Sasori Monster Sasquatch RDR.jpg|Sasquatch Sasquatchanakwa.png|Sasquatchanakwa Satyrs.jpg|Satyr Satyr (World of Warcraft).png|Satyr Satyr Knight.png|Satyr Knight Saurok.png|Saurok Saurus.png|Saurus Saurus (FFA).gif|Saurus Saurus (Warhammer).jpg|Saurus Savage Boomer.png|Savage Boomer Savage Deviljho.png|Savage Deviljho Savage Drone.png|Savage Drone Savage Gnat (Efferuculex niger).png|Savage Gnat Savage Golem.png|Savage Golem Savage Grenadier.png|Savage Grenadier Savage Grenadier Elite.png|Savage Grenadier Elite Savage Hermit Crab.png|Savage Hermit Crab Savage Hunter.png|Savage Hunter Savage Kantus.png|Savage Kantus Savage Marauder.png|Savage Marauder Ancient Oakheart.png|Savage Oakheart Savage Shark.png|Savage Shark Savage Stalker.png|Savage Stalker Savage Theron.png|Savage Theron Sawk.png|Sawk Sawsbuck.png|Sawsbuck Sawtooth.png|Sawtooth Sayaad.png|Sayaad Sazae-oni.jpg|Sazae-oni Sc Scaboid.png|Scaboid Scagdead.png|Scagdead Scaldera.png|Scaldera ScaleZard.jpg|ScaleZard Scalon.png|Scalon Scalp.png|Scalp Scaly Glider.png|Scaly Glider Scamp.png|Scamp Scarab.jpg|Scarab Scarab (Sanctuary).jpg|Scarab Scarab-TheMummy.jpg|Scarab Scarab (World of Warcraft).png|Scarab Scarab Hulk.png|Scarab Hulk Scarab Nest Builder.png|Scarab Nest Builder Scarabesque.png|Scarabesque Scaraby.png|Scaraby Scaratroopea.png|Scaratroopea Scarecrow (Devil May Cry).png|Scarecrow Scaredy Rat.png|Scaredy Rat Scarfish.jpg|Scarfish Scarmiglione.png|Scarmiglione Scatterbug.png|Scatterbug Scauldron.png|Scauldron Sceptile.png|Sceptile Schakal.png|Schakal Scharfblicke.png|Scharfblicke Schinderdiv.png|Schinderdiv Schism.png|Schism Schist.png|Schist Sciapod.jpg|Sciapod Scimitodon sagax.png|''Scimitodon sagax'' Scion.png|Scion Scissor Beetle.png|Scissor Beetle Scissor Tail.png|Scissor Tail Scissor-Head (Axiciacephalus curio).png|Scissor-Head Scissors Beetle.png|Scissors Beetle Scisszard.png|Scisszard Scizor.png|Scizor Scolipede.png|Scolipede Scolopen.png|Scolopen Scooby Snack Monster.png|Scooby Snack Monster Scoot Bloop Scrapped.png|Scoot Bloop Scope Primid.png|Scope Primid Scorcher.png|Scorcher Scorpio (Godzilla).png|Scorpio Scorpio.jpg|Scorpio 17 cinesite clash.jpg|Scorpioch Scorpion (ARK).png|Scorpion Scorpion BK.png|Scorpion Scorpion CL.png|Scorpion Scorpion (Elder Scrolls).png|Scorpion Scorpion Bee.png|Scorpion Bee Scorpion Sai.jpg|Scorpion Sai Scorpion and Delphinium.png|Scorpion/Delphinium Hybrid Scorpion-Fly.png|Scorpion-Fly Scorpio-Pede Book.jpg|Scorpio-pede Scorthius.png|Scorthius Scourge Manta.png|Scourge Manta Scouter Chrono Trigger.png|Scouter Scrafty.png|Scrafty Scraggy.png|Scraggy Scrap Shooter.png|Scrap Shooter Scraper.gif|Scraper Scrapper (Horizon Zero Dawn).png|Scrapper Scrawl.png|Scrawl Screamer (Gears of War).png|Screamer Screamer.png|Screamer Screaming Death.png|Screaming Death Screaming Tree Weasel Troop.png|Screaming Tree Weasel Screechereen.png|Screechereen Screeching Bird.png|Screeching Bird Scrib.png|Scrib Scrofa.png|Scrofa Scurver.png|Scurver Scutlet.png|Scutlet Scutosaurus Primeval.png|Scutosaurus Scuttle.png|Scuttle Blessed Manta.png|Scuttle Fish Scuttleclaw.png|Scuttleclaw Scuttler.png|Scuttler Scuttleslurp.png|Scuttleslurp Scuzzlebutt.png|Scuzzlebutt Scyphozoa.png|Scyphozoa Scythe of Chaos.png|Scythe of Chaos Scythe Spore.png|Scythe Spore Scytheclaw Behemoth.png|Scytheclaw Behemoth Scyther.png|Scyther Se Sea Bat.png|Sea Bat Sea Bear.png|Sea Bear Sea Bear SB&GS.png|Sea Bear SeaBear.png|Sea Bear Sea Beast.png|Sea Beast SeaBishop.jpg|Sea Bishop Sea Creature (All Paws on Deck).png|Sea Creature Seamonsterclevelandshow.png|Sea Creature Sea Creeper.png|Sea Creeper Seadevil1.jpg|Sea Devil Sea Giant.png|Sea Giant SeaMonk.jpg|Sea Monk Screen_Shot_2016-08-09_at_12.31.30_AM.png|Sea Monkey SigmundAndTheSeaMonsters1973.jpg|Sea Monster Sea Monster.png|Sea Monster SeaMonster-ColdBloodWarmHearts.jpg|Sea Monster TheFogHorn.jpeg|Sea Monster Sea Monster EVO.png|Sea Monster E.V.O. Sea Octorok WW.png|Sea Octorok Sea Rhinoceros.png|Sea Rhinoceros SeaSerpent.jpg|Sea Serpent Sea Serpent (Elder Scrolls).png|Sea Serpent Sea Serpent (Harry Potter).png|Sea Serpent Sea Serpent (The Chronicles of Narnia).png|Sea Serpent Sea Serpent (World of Warcraft).png|Sea Serpent Sea Slug (Bakugan).png|Sea Slug Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Sea Slug Siren.png|Sea Slug Siren Sea Turtle (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Sea Turtle Sea Turtle (World of Warcraft).png|Sea Turtle Sea Urchin (LA).png|Sea Urchin Sea Vampire.png|Sea Vampire Sea Vulture Hungry.jpg|Sea Vulture Seaboar.png|Seaboar Seabream Plesioth.png|Seabream Plesioth Seadog Pirate.png|Seadog Pirate Seadra.png|Seadra Seadragon.png|Seadragon Seagull (The Legend of Zelda).png|Seagull Seagull (World of Warcraft).png|Seagull Seahat.png|Seahat Seahorse (Majora's Mask).png|Seahorse Seahorse (World of Warcraft).png|Seahorse Seaking.png|Seaking Sealeo.png|Sealeo Searcher Chrono Trigger.png|Searcher Seashocker.png|Seashocker Seaweed Monster.png|Seaweed Monster Secretary.png|Secretary Crown of Thorns.png|Seed of Corruption Seeder.png|Seeder Seedot.png|Seedot Seeker.png|Seeker Seeker Drone.png|Seeker Drone Seel.png|Seel Seelengut.png|Seelengut Segnix (Segnichthys incurvus).png|Segnix Seismitoad.png|Seismitoad Sekhmet.png|Sekhmet Selkie2.jpg|Selkie Seltas.png|Seltas Seltenvogel.png|Seltenvogel Bloodtaint Dryder.png|Selvetarm SCZ.jpg|Senior Citizombie Sentinel (How to Train Your Dragon).png|Sentinel Sentinel.png|Sentinel Sentinel (The Evil Within).png|Sentinel Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel Sentret.png|Sentret Sentrobe.png|Sentrobe Sentrobe Bomb.png|Sentrobe Bomb Sentry.png|Sentry Sentry Bug.png|Sentry Bug Sentry Drone.png|Sentry Drone Sentry Mk. II.png|Sentry Mk. II Sentry Triclops.png|Sentry Triclops Sepulcro (Sepulcrostium malus).png|Sepulcro Sequoia Creature.png|Sequoia Creature Serapede.png|Serapede Seregios.png|Seregios Serno.png|Serno Serpenoid.png|Serpenoid Serpent.png|Serpent Serpent (World of Warcraft).png|Serpent Serpent Slasher.jpg|Serpent Slasher AllofTheSerpentine.gif|Serpentine Serpentine Dragon.png|Serpentine Dragon Serperior.png|Serperior Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard Servine.png|Servine Servum.jpg|Servum Seven-Winged Kritlak Troop.png|Seven-Winged Kritlak Seviper.png|Seviper Sewaddle.png|Sewaddle Sh Sha Nozchi.png|Sha Nozchi Shabom.png|Shabom Shade (The Evil Within).png|Shade Shade (World of Warcraft).png|Shade Shade Rusher.png|Shade Rusher Shadow Chrono Trigger.png|Shadow Shadow (Devil May Cry).png|Shadow Shadow.png|Shadow Shadow (Once Upon a Time).png|Shadow Shadow Agent.png|Shadow Agent Shadow Beast.png|Shadow Beast Shadow Bublin.png|Shadow Bulblin Shadow Creature CGI.png|Shadow Creature Shadow Creature (The Mist).png|Shadow Creature Shadow Deku Baba.png|Shadow Deku Baba Shadow Demon (Devil May Cry).png|Shadow Demon Shadow Demon.png|Shadow Demon Shadow Duke.png|Shadow Duke Shadow Guardian.png|Shadow Guardian Shadow Hag.png|Shadow Hag Shadow Hound.png|Shadow Hound Shadow Insect.png|Shadow Insect Shadow Kargaroc.png|Shadow Kargarok Shadow Keese.png|Shadow Keese Shadow Kulit.png|Shadow Kulit Shadow of Fear.png|Shadow of Fear Shadow of Kanaxai.png|Shadow of Kanaxai Shadow Panther (Heroes VI).png|Shadow Panther Shadow Vermin.png|Shadow Vermin Shadow Vulcan.png|Shadow Vulcan Shadow Wing (How to Train Your Dragon).png|Shadow Wing Shadowbat.png|Shadowbat Shadowcaster.png|Shadowcaster Shadowclaw.png|Shadowclaw Shadowhornet.png|Shadowhornet Shadowzard.png|Shadowzard Shady Koopa.png|Shady Koopa Shady Paratroopa.png|Shady Paratroopa Shaelmaar.png|Shaelmaar Shagaru Magala.png|Shagaru Magala Shagfish (Estrichthys hirsutus).png|Shagfish Shaggy Yao Guai.png|Shaggy Yao Guai Shaggywing (Comsosptero).png|Shaggywing Shagrat.jpg|Shagrat Shah Dalamadur.png|Shah Dalamadur Shakalaka.png|Shakalaka Shakrit.png|Shakrit Shaktyorsk Carcass.png|Shaktyorsk Carcass Shale Spider.png|Shale Spider Shalk.png|Shalk Shaman.png|Shaman Shambles.png|Shambles Shambling Horror.png|Shambling Horror Shamos.png|Shamos Shantien.png|Shantien Shape-Shifter (Fringe).png|Shape-Shifter Shark CL.png|Shark Malibu Shark Attack.png|Shark Shark Creature.png|Shark Creature Sharkbone.png|Sharkbone Shark-Dog Titan.png|Shark-Dog Titan Sharkenstein.jpg|Sharkenstein Sharkopath.png|Sharkopath Sharktopus.png|Sharktopus Sharpea.png|Sharpea Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo Shattered Monoblos.png|Shattered Monoblos Shax Demon.png|Shax Demon Shaydas.png|Shaydas Shaymin Land.png|Shaymin SS Shedu.png|Shedu Sheep (Elder Scrolls).png|Sheep Sheep (World of Warcraft).png|Sheep Sheepdog.png|Sheepdog Sheepsquatch CGI.png|Sheepsquatch Shell Blade.png|Shell Blade Shell Critter.jpg|Shell Critter Shellbug.png|Shellbug Shellcracker.png|Shellcracker Shellpod.png|Shellpod Shellrock.png|Shellrock Shellshot.png|Shellshot Shelltop.png|Shelltop Shell-Walker.png|Shell-Walker Shen Gaoren.png|Shen Gaoren Shenango Dog Boy.png|Shenango Dog Boy Sherm.png|Sherm Sherman Oakmeyer's Species.png|Sherman Oakmeyer's Species Shibboleth.png|Shibboleth Shield Drone.png|Shield Drone Shield Hunter.png|Shield Hunter Shield Pawn.png|Shield Pawn Shield Pawn Mk. II.png|Shield Pawn Mk. II Shield Shredder.png|Shield Shredder Shield Skeleton.png|Shield Skeleton Shieragutchi.png|Shieragutchi Shifter.png|Shifter Shifter Airswitch.png|Shifter Airswitch Shifter Charger.png|Shifter Charger Shifter Clubber.png|Shifter Clubber Shifter Driftblade.png|Shifter Driftblade Shifter Evo.png|Shifter Evo Shifter Glowblade.png|Shifter Glowblade Shifter Lock.png|Shifter Lock Shifter Mysticblade.png|Shifter Mysticblade Shifter Neo-Quickforce.png|Shifter Neo-Quickforce Shiftry.png|Shiftry Icy Grentch.png|Shifty Grentch Shifty Stickler.png|Shifty Stickler Shigyo.png|Shigyo Shiinotic (Artwork).png|Shiinotic Shimmering Ooze.png|Shimmering Ooze Shinobi.png|Shinobi Shiny Bob-omb.png|Shiny Bob-omb Shiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Shiny Buzzy Beetle Shiny Goomba.png|Shiny Goomba Shiny Koopa Troopa.png|Shiny Koopa Troopa Shiny Paragoomba.png|Shiny Paragoomba Shiny Paratroopa.png|Shiny Paratroopa Shiny-Cone Goomba.png|Shiny-Cone Goomba Shippu Zeku.png|Shippu Zeku Shirshu.png|Shirshu Shivarra.png|Shivarra Shiverian.png|Shiverian Shivertooth.png|Shivertooth Shlorp.png|Shlorp Shlurp.png|Shlurp Shmoo.jpg|Shmoo Shnabeltiermörder.png|Shnabeltiermörder Shock Wax Root.png|Shock Wax Root Shocker (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Shocker Image-1430353771.jpg|Shockirus Shockjaw.png|Shockjaw Shogun.png|Shogun Shogun Ceanataur.png|Shogun Ceanataur Shorerunner.png|Shorerunner Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut's Species Shovelhelm.png|Shovelhelm Shovel-Horned Gigantelope.png|Shovel-Horned Gigantelope IceAge-Shovelmouths.jpg|Shovelmouth Shoveltusk.png|Shoveltusk Shrewster.png|Shrewster Shrieker.png|Shrieker Shrieker.jpg|Shrieker Shrimp (Female).png|Shrimp Shrimp Siren.png|Shrimp Siren Shrock.png|Shrock Shroob Rex.png|Shroob Rex Shrouded Nerscylla.png|Shrouded Nerscylla Shuckle.png|Shuckle Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warak'in Shunned Guy.png|Shunned Guy Shurrack.png|Shurrack Shutterbug.png|Shutterbug Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Shy Ranger.png|Shy Ranger Shy Stack.png|Shy Stack Shyper.png|Shyper Shyster.png|Shyster Si Indiana Jones Siafu.jpg|Siafu Siam.png|Siam Siberian Giant.png|Siberian Giant Sicklefin (Sicililepis minimus).png|Sicklefin Siegbarste.png|Siegbarste Siege.png|Siege Siegebeast.png|Siegebeast Siege Turtle.png|Siege Turtle Sift.png|Sift Sigilyph.png|Sigilyph Silithid Colossus.png|Silithid Colossus Silithid Light.png|Silithid Light Silithid Pill Bug.png|Silithid Pill Bug Silithid Queen.png|Silithid Queen Silithid Reaver.png|Silithid Reaver Silithid Scarab.png|Silithid Scarab Silithid Swarmer.png|Silithid Swarmer Silithid Wasp.png|Silithid Wasp Silithid Worker.png|Silithid Worker Silk Floss Tree Creature.png|Silk Floss Tree Creature Silurian1.jpg|Silurian Silurian Scorpion Primeval.png|Silurian Scorpion Silvally.png|Silvally Silver Bokoblin.png|Silver Bokoblin Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon Silver Gecko.gif|Silver Gecko Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra Silver Lizalfos.png|Silver Lizalfos Silver Lynel.png|Silver Lynel Silver Moblin.png|Silver Moblin Silver Phantom.png|Silver Phantom Silver Rathalos.png|Silver Rathalos Silver Ridge Gammoth.png|Silver Ridge Gammoth Silver Spider.png|Silver Spider Silverfish (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Silverfish Silverfish (Mutant).png|Silverfish Silverhunter.png|Silverhunter Silverwind Nargacuga.png|Silverwind Nargacuga Simian Spiritcaller.png|Simian Spiritcaller Simipour.png|Simipour Simisage.png|Simisage Simisear.png|Simisear Sin Scissors.png|Sin Scissors Singed Oak.png|Singed Oak Singetail.png|Singletail Singing Banshee of Doom.png|Singing Banshee of Doom Singing Groundhog.png|Singing Groundhog Sinister Snowman.png|Sinister Snowman Sinister Squashling.jpg|Sinister Squashling File:Jurassic_world_sinoceratops_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9dg8x.png|Sinoceratops Siphonophore Siren.png|Siphonophore Siren Sir Frosty.png|Sir Frosty Sire.png|Sire IceAgeSiren.jpg|Siren Siren (Resistance).png|Siren Sirens (Dreamworks Sinbad).gif|Siren Sixers.jpg|Sixer Six-Legged Camel.png|Six-Legged Camel Sizzlefin Trout.png|Sizzlefin Trout Sizzler.png|Sizzler Sk Ancient Skale.png|Skale Blighter Jungle Skale.png|Skale Broodcaller Kuskale Lasher.png|Skale Lasher Skalengeck.png|Skalengeck Skalenzahne.png|Skalenzahne Skarmory.png|Skarmory Jordan's Sea Monster.png|Skautuhvalur Rivatix Mahn.jpg|Skaven Skavenger.png|Skavenger Skeetera.png|Skeetera Skeever.png|Skeever Skeleton (Elder Scrolls).png|Skeleton Skeleton Champion.png|Skeleton Champion Skeleton Cattle.png|Skeleton Cow Skeleton Djinn.png|Skeleton Djinn Skeleton Dog.png|Skeleton Dog Skeleton Hang Glider.png|Skeleton Hang Glider Skeleton Pirate.png|Skeleton Pirate Skeleton Swordsman.png|Skeleton Swordsman Skellobait.png|Skellobait Skellobit.png|Skellobit Skellobomber.png|Skellobomber Skellokey.png|Skellokey Skellyrex.png|Skellyrex Sker Buffalo.png|Sker Buffalo Skern.png|Skern Skin-bird (Cutisaves atroxoides).png|Skin-Bird Skink (Warhammer).jpg|Skink Skinned Dog.png|Skinned Dog Skinned Hound.png|Skinned Hound Skinwalker.png|Skinwalker Skipdrill.png|Skipdrill Skippyjack.png|Skippyjack Skipsqueak.png|Skipsqueak Skittler.png|Skittler Sklugg.png|Sklugg Skorp.png|Skorp Skreek.png|Skreek Skrill.png|Skrill Skulking Fog Crawler.png|Skulking Fog Crawler Skull Crawler.png|Skullcrawler Skull Ghost.png|Skull Ghost Skull Island Deer.png|Skull Island Deer Skull Island Hawk.png|Skull Island Hawk Skull Island Hornbill.png|Skull Island Hornbill Skull Island Meat Weevil.png|Skull Island Meat Weevil SkullIslandWhiteBat.jpg|Skull Island White Bat Skullfish (TFH).png|Skullfish Skullhead.png|Skullhead Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Skullrope.png|Skullrope Skullyrex.png|Skullyrex Skunkrape.jpg|Skunk Ape Skunkbear.png|Skunkbear Skuntank.png|Skuntank Sky and Gaia Dragonoid.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Sky Ball and Chain Soldier.png|Sky Ball and Chain Soldier Sky Baron.png|Sky Baron Skybison.png|Sky Bison Sky Blue Spiny.png|Sky Blue Spiny Sky Bomb Soldier.png|Sky Bomb Soldier Sky Fire Chain Soldier.png|Sky Fire Chain Soldier Sky Guardian.png|Sky Guardian Sky Guy.png|Sky Guy Sky Hawk.png|Sky Hawk Sky Octorok.png|Sky Octorok Sky Shield Soldier.png|Sky Shield Soldier Sky Spear Soldier.png|Sky Spear Soldier Sky Sword Soldier.png|Sky Sword Soldier Sky Watcher.png|Sky Watcher Skyfall.png|Skyfall Buckshot.png|Sky-Faun Skyscreamer.png|Skyscreamer Skysite.png|Skysite Skytail.png|Skytail Skytalon.png|Skytalon Sl Slagtoth.png|Slagtoth Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth Slaking.png|Slaking Slakoth.png|Slakoth Slam Clam.png|Slam Clam Slarok.png|Slarok Acceraptor Terra Nova.png|Slasher Slasher Fiend.png|Slasher Fiend Slate Imp.png|Slate Imp Slaughterfish.png|Slaughterfish Sledge Bro.png|Sledge Bro Sleepwalker.png|Sleepwalker Sleestak1.jpg|Sleestak Slicemargl.png|Slicemargl Slicer (SLW).png|Slicer Slickribbon.png|Slickribbon Sliding Worm.png|Sliding Worm Slikar.png|Slikar Slime BoF.jpg|Slime Green Slime Disgaea.gif|Slime Slime Dragon Quest.jpg|Slime Slime FFMQ.gif|Slime Slime Ivalice.gif|Slime Slime Lunar.png|Slime Monmusu4-Slime.jpg|Slime Salvo the Slime.png|Slime Green Slime Terraria.png|Slime Slime Zelda.png|Slime Slime Vana'diel.png|Slime Slime Warcraft.gif|Slime Slime Djinn.png|Slime Djinn Slime Eel.png|Slime Eel Slime Eye.png|Slime Eye Slime Mutant.png|Slime Mutant Slimefolk.jpg|Slimefolk Sling Shy.png|Sling Shy Slipskull.png|Slipskull Sliquifier.png|Sliquifier Slith.png|Slith Slitherfang.png|Slitherfang Slitherhen.png|Slitherhen Slithering Fanged Bantoo Troop.png|Slithering Fanged Bantoo Slithersong.png|Slithersong Slitherwing.png|Slitherwing Slizzard.png|Slizzard Slobber.png|Slobber Slobbering Mutticus.png|Slobbering Mutticus Slothman.png|Slothman Slowbro.png|Slowbro Sluagh.png|Sluagh Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core.png|Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core Sluggula.png|Sluggula Slurp Guy (Red).png|Slurp Guy Slurper.png|Slurper Slurpstack.png|Slurpstack Slurpuff.png|Slurpuff Sm Small Frog (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Small Frog Small Sammer Guy.png|Small Sammer Guy Smasher.png|Smasher Smeargle.png|Smeargle Smog (Zelda).png|Smog Smog.png|Smog Smolderdash's Species.png|Smolderdash's Species Smoldergeist.png|Smoldergeist Smothering Smokebreath.png|Smothering Smokebreath Smotherwing Butterfly.png|Smotherwing Butterfly Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf Sn Snafflefang.png|Snafflefang Snaggles.png|Snaggles Snail (World of Warcraft).png|Snail Snail Blaster.png|Snail Blaster Snail Siren.png|Snail Siren Snake (Elder Scrolls).png|Snake Snake Creature.png|Snake Creature Snake Hybrid.gif|Snake Hybrid Snake Monster Troop.png|Snake Monster Snake Rabbit Dragon.png|Snake/Rabbit Dragon Snake Rat Dragon.png|Snake/Rat Dragon Snake Tattoo.jpg|Snake Tattoo Snakefly.png|Snakefly Snakefly Striker.png|Snakefly Striker Snapdragon (Zelda).png|Snap Dragon Snapclaw.png|Snapclaw Snapdragon (Mario).png|Snapdragon Snapjaw.png|Snapjaw Snapmaw.png|Snapmaw Snapper.png|Snapper Snapper (Termina).png|Snapper Carrion Devourer.png|Snapping Devourer Snaptrapper.png|Snaptrapper Snapzoid.png|Snapzoid Snark (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Snark Snark Troop.png|Snark Corrupted Root.png|Snarling Driftwood Snatcher.png|Snatcher Icy Grentch.png|Sneaky Grentch Sneaky River Snail.png|Sneaky River Snail Sneed.png|Sneed Sneetches.jpg|Sneetch Snerfs.jpg|Snerf Sniffer Troop.png|Sniffer Sniffer Dog Male.png|Sniffer Dog Sniffle Thwomp.png|Sniffle Thwomp Snifflehunch.png|Snifflehunch Sniper (Gears of War).png|Sniper Sniper (Gears of War 4).png|Sniper Sniper Bill.png|Sniper Bill Snoligoster 1.jpg|Snoligoster Snorks.jpg|Snork Snork (Stalker).png|Snork Dino-TheFlintstones.jpg|Snorkasaurus Snorkasaurus-Snorks.jpg|Snorkasaurus Snorke.png|Snorke Snorkeater.jpg|Snorkeater Snorlax.png|Snorlax Snot Snatcher.png|Snot Snatcher Rhinogradentia.png|Snouter Wight-Bear-Game-of-Thrones-Beyond-the-Wall.jpg|Snow Bear Snow Bear.png|Snow Bear Snow Beast.png|Snow Beast Snow BunnyZard.jpg|Snow BunnyZard Snow Cheep Cheep.png|Snow Cheep Cheep Snow Creature.png|Snow Creature Gypsie Ettin.png|Snow Ettin Snow Fox.png|Snow Fox Snow Ghost.png|Snow Ghost Snow Leopard (World of Warcraft).png|Snow Leopard Snow Monster.png|Snow Monster Snow Octorok.png|Snow Octorok Snow Shark.png|Snow Shark Snow Spike.png|Snow Spike Snow Wraith.png|Snow Wraith Snow Wurm.png|Snow Wurm Snowball Hider.png|Snowball Hider Snowbaron Lagombi.png|Snowbaron Lagombi Snowbeast Chrono Trigger.png|Snowbeast Snowcoat Fox.png|Snowcoat Fox Snowflake (Sonic).png|Snowflake Snowroller.png|Snowroller Snowstalker.png|Snowstalker Snowths.jpg|Snowth Snowy.png|Snowy Snozzler.png|Snozzler Snozzwanger.png|Snozzwanger Snurglar.png|Snurglar Snurgle.png|Snurgle So Soar.png|Soar Soary.png|Soary Sobarribad.png|Sobarribad Sockop.png|Sockop Soda Jerk.png|Soda Jerk Softshell Mirelurk.png|Softshell Mirelurk Soggy Guy.png|Soggy Guy Soil Child.png|Soil Child Solar.png|Solar Soldier-One (Axe).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Crossbow).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Spear).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Sword).png|Soldier-One Solee's Species.png|Solee's Species Solgaleo.png|Solgaleo Solwing.png|Solwing Sombrero Guy.png|Sombrero Guy Soopa Striker.png|Soopa Striker Sorcerel (Powerbonded).png|Sorcerel Sorcerer Chrono Trigger.png|Sorcerer Sorglosgör.png|Sorglosgör Sorkel.png|Sorkel Soul Bubble.png|Soul Bubble Soul Stalker.png|Soul Stalker Shadow of Fear.png|Soul Tormentor Bloodtaint Dryder.png|Soulfire Dryder South American Rattleback.png|South American Rattleback Athfparasite.png|South Bronx Parasite Southern-Hemespheric Sea Scorpion.png|Southern-Hemispheric Sea Scorpion Sp Spaak.png|Spaak Spade-Shaped Seaold.png|Spade-Shaped Seaold Spania.png|Spania Spark Monster Troop.png|Spark Monster Sparkleside (Micocallum pearci).png|Sparkleside Sparrowkeet.png|Sparrowkeet Spawn (The Evil Within).png|Spawn Spear Guy.png|Spear Guy Sanity Tormentor.png|Spear of Torment Spear Soldier.png|Spear Soldier Spectral Gryphon.png|Spectral Gryphon Spectre (Doom 2016).png|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 1.gif|Spectre Spectre (World of Warcraft).png|Spectre Speed Stinger.png|Speed Stinger Icy Grentch.png|Speedy Grentch Speedy Tuck.png|Speedy Tuck Sphinx (Danny Phantom).png|Sphinx Sphinx (Gen Rex).png|Sphinx Sphinx (Harry Potter).png|Sphinx Mysticat's Species.png|Sphinx Spicere.png|Spicere Spidal Tap.png|Spidal Tap Spidaro.png|Spidaro Spider Arachnophobia.png|Spider Spider (ARK).png|Spider Spider (Elder Scrolls).png|Spider Spider Bat.png|Spider Bat Spider Cat.png|Spider Cat Spider Daedra.png|Spider Daedra Spider Mastermind.png|Spider Mastermind Spider Monkey.png|Spider Monkey Spiderbug (Metro).png|Spiderbug Spiderwolf.png|Spiderwolf Spike (Mario).png|Spike Spike (Sonic).png|Spike Spike Blop.png|Spike Blop Spike Eel.png|Spike Eel Spike Lizard.png|Spike Lizard Spike Spider.jpg|Spike Spider Spike Top.png|Spike Top Spikebat.png|Spikebat Spikebonker.png|Spikebonker Spiked Gloomba.png|Spiked Gloomba Spiked Goomba.png|Spiked Goomba Spiked-Arm Molded.png|Spiked-Arm Molded Spiked Parabuzzy.png|Spiked Parabuzzy Spikeslash.png|Spikelash Spiker.png|Spiker Spikes.png|Spikes Spiketooth.png|Spiketooth Spiketower.png|Spiketower Spikey.png|Spikey Spiky Skellobait.png|Spiky Skellobait Spiky Skellobit.png|Spiky Skellobit Spiky Snifit.png|Spiky Snifit Spiky Tromp.png|Spiky Tromp Spin Dragonoid.png|Spin Dragonoid Spin Ravenoid.png|Spin Ravenoid Spinachicken.png|Spinachicken Spinaculex.png|Spinaculex Spinda.png|Spinda Spindletroopers.jpg|Spindletrooper Large Aloe Seed.png|Spined Aloe Spinefish.jpg|Spinefish Spine-Tailed Squirrel.png|Spine-Tailed Squirrel Spinetrich.png|Spinetrich Spinia.png|Spinia Spink.jpg|Spink Spinnetod.png|Spinnetod Spinning Flower.png|Spinning Flower Spin-Off.png|Spin-Off Spinosaur (ARK).png|Spinosaur Spinosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Spinosaurus Spinosaurus Primeval.png|Spinosaurus Spinthra.png|Spinthra Spiny.png|Spiny Spiny (Sonic).png|Spiny Spiny Cheep Cheep.png|Spiny Cheep Cheep Spiny Shroopa.png|Spiny Shroopa Spiny Skipsqueak.png|Spiny Skipsqueak Spiny Tromp.png|Spiny Tromp Spirit Healer.png|Spirit Healer Spirit of the Sand.png|Spirit of the Sand Corrupted Root.png|Spirit Shepherd Arm of Insanity.png|Spirit Tormentor Singed Oak.png|Spirit Wood Spiritomb.png|Spiritomb Spitfire Beetle.png|Spitfire Beetle Spitfire Bird.png|Spitfire Bird Spitting Featherfoot.png|Spitting Featherfoot Spitting Toad (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Spitting Toad Splats.png|Splats Splatterpillar.png|Splatterpillar Splight.png|Splight Splinter.jpg|Splinter Split Jaw.png|Split Jaw Sploder.png|Sploder Splounder.png|Splounder Splunkin.png|Splunkin Sporebat.png|Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier Spore Chomp.png|Spore Chomp File:Sporemantisksi.png|Spore Mantis Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant Spore Walker.png|Spore Walker Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling Spork.png|Spork Spot Bites.png|Spot Bite Spotted Pike.png|Spotted Pike Spotter (Devil May Cry).png|Spotter Spotter.png|Spotter Sprayzer.png|Sprayzer Spriggan (Elder Scrolls).png|Spriggan Spriggan (The Witcher).png|Spriggan Spring Beetle.png|Spring Beetle Springe.png|Springe Springer.png|Springer Springer (Mario).png|Springer Spring-Heeled Jack (Sanctuary).png|Spring-Heeled Jack Sprinkler (Sonic Lost World).png|Sprinkler Spritzbloom.png|Spritzbloom Sprixie.png|Sprixie Sproing-Oing.png|Sproing-Oing Spunia.png|Spunia Spy Guy.png|Spy Guy Spyclopter.png|Spyclopter Sq Squalling Savage.png|Squalling Savage Squarx.png|Squarx Squawk & Awe.png|Squawk and Awe Squawking Boomstick.png|Squawking Boomstick Squawking Stick.png|Squawking Stick Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon Squid Knight.png|Squid Knight Squid Man (Level Up).png|Squid Man Squid Titan.png|Squid Titan Squiddicus.png|Squiddicus Squiddler.png|Squiddler Squiddley.png|Squiddley Squidly.png|Squiddly Squiddy (TFH).png|Squiddy Squidface Brute.png|Squidface Brute Squig.png|Squig Squiggler.png|Squiggler Squiglet.png|Squiglet Squirrel (Elder Scrolls).png|Squirrel Squirrel Toad.png|Squirrel Toad Squirrelanoid.png|Squirrelanoid Squirt-Aladdin.jpg|Squirt Squirt (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Squirt Squog.png|Squog Squoinker.png|Squoinker St Stag (World of Warcraft).png|Stag Stagnox.png|Stagnox Stairface Ogre.png|Stairface Ogre Stakataka.png|Stakataka Stake (Machine Knight).png|Stake Stal.png|Stal Stal Champion.png|Stal Champion Stalblind.png|Stalblind Stalchild.png|Stalchild Staldra.png|Staldra Stalfos.png|Stalfos Stalfos Knight.png|Stalfos Knight Stalhorse.png|Stalhorse Stalhound.png|Stalhound Stalizalfos.png|Stalizalfos Stalker (Darksiders).png|Stalker Stalker (Horizon Zero Dawn).png|Stalker Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Stalker.png|Stalker Stalking Piranha Plant.png|Stalking Piranha Plant Stal Bokoblin.png|Stalkoblin Stallo.png|Stallo Stallord.png|Stallord Stalmaster.png|Stalmaster Stalmoblin.png|Stalmoblin Staltroop.png|Staltroop Staminoka Bass.png|Staminoka Bass Stangebar.png|Stangebär Stantler.png|Stantler Star.png|Star Star Cruster.png|Star Cruster Star Pointer.png|Star Pointer Staraptor.png|Staraptor Staravia.png|Staravia Starcast's Species.png|Starcast's Species Starkiss.png|Starkiss Starly.png|Starly Starmie.png|Starmie Starslap.png|Starslap IceAge-Starts.jpg|Start Startooth.png|Startooth Staryu.png|Staryu Staticjolt.png|Staticjolt Stealthfin Trout.png|Stealthfin Trout Steam Elemental.png|Steam Elemental Steampacker.png|Steampacker Steel Uragaan.png|Steel Uragaan Irontooth Drake.png|Steelfang Drake Steelhead.png|Steelhead Steelion.png|Steelion Steelix.png|Steelix Steenee.png|Steenee Stegarat.png|Stegarat Stegodon.png|Stegodon Stegosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Stegosaurus Stegosaurus regium.png|''Stegosaurus regium'' Steinadler Grimm.png|Steinadler Matt's Sea Monster.png|Steipereidur Stem Stinger.png|Stem Stinger Stenopelhabbilis.png|Stenopelhabbilis Stickalithus (Stickalithos arachne).png|Stickalithus Stilt Guy.png|Stilt Guy Stilts.png|Stilts Stingapede.png|Stingapede Stingby.png|Stingby Stinger (Darksiders).png|Stinger Stinger (How to Train Your Dragon).png|Stinger Stinger.png|Stinger Stinger (Resident Evil).png|Stinger Stinger (Legend of Zelda).png|Stinger Stinger (Transformers).png|Stinger Stinglash.png|Stinglash Stingwing.png|Stingwing Stink-fish (Foetidichthys hebeo).png|Stink-Fish Ston (Popolocrois).png|Ston Stone Buzzy.png|Stone Buzzy Stone Chomp.png|Stone Chomp Stone Dragon.png|Stone Dragon Stone Guardian.png|Stone Guardian Stone Hinox.png|Stone Hinox Stone Imp.png|Stone Imp Stone Pebblit.png|Stone Pebblit Stone Sage.png|Stone Sage Stone Spike.png|Stone Spike Stone Talus.png|Stone Talus Stonefist Hermitaur.png|Stonefist Hermitaur Stonewolf.png|Stonewolf Stonish Giant.png|Stonish Giant Stonk.png|Stonk Storch.png|Storch Storm Atronach.png|Storm Atronach Storm Chicken.png|Storm Chicken Storm Dragon.png|Storm Dragon Storm Giant.png|Storm Giant Storm Giant (World of Warcraft).png|Storm Giant Storm Gladiator.png|Storm Gladiator Merry Jacaranda.png|Storm Jacaranda Storm Serpent.jpg|Storm Serpent Storm Spawner.png|Storm Spawner Storm Warden.png|Storm Warden Stormbird.png|Stormbird Stormcutter.png|Stormcutter Merry Jacaranda.png|Stormforce Jacaranda Merry Jacaranda.png|Stormseed Jacaranda Stormy Petrelephant.png|Stormy Petrelephant StormZard.png|StormZard Storsjoodjuret CGI.png|Storsjoodjuret Stoutland.png|Stoutland Stowfish.png|Stowfish Strangler.png|Strangler Strank.png|Strank Straw.png|Straw Straw Head.png|Straw Head Strelats.png|Strelats Strick.png|Strick Strider.png|Strider Striga.png|Striga Striger.png|Striger Strikor.png|Strikor Stringent Language Speaker.png|Stringent Language Speaker Stringer (FF7).png|Stringer Striped biologist-taunter.png|Striped Biologist-taunter Strix.png|Strix File:Struthiomimusjwe.png|Struthiomimus Stufful.png|Stufful Stug.png|Stug Stump Demon.png|Stump Demon Stumpet.png|Stumpet Stunfisk.png|Stunfisk Stunky.png|Stunky Stunted Yao Guai.png|Stunted Yao Guai Stygian.png|Stygian Jagged Horror.png|Stygian Brute Bone Fiend.png|Stygian Fiend Celestial Assassin.png|Stygian Golem Bone Horror.png|Stygian Horror Shambling Horror.png|Stygian Hunger Stygian Zinogre.png|Stygian Zinogre Su Subcon.png|Subcon Subject H2735's Species.png|Subject H2735's Species Submaripper.png|Submaripper Subterror.png|Subterror Subwhale.jpg|Subwhale Sub-Zero Manta.png|Sub-Zero Manta Succubus (Destination Truth).png|Succubus Succubus (Devil May Cry).png|Succubus Large Aloe Seed.png|Succulent Juniper Sudowoodo.png|Sudowoodo Suffering.png|Suffering Sugarbat.png|Sugarbat Sugarplum Fairy.png|Sugarplum Fairy Suicune.png|Suicune Sumatran Rat-Monkey.png|Sumatran Rat-Monkey Summerwing Butterfly.png|Summerwing Butterfly Summoner.png|Summoner Sun-fin (Heliolepis pinnula).png|Sun-Fin Sunflora.png|Sunflora Sunhawk.png|Sunhawk Sunkern.png|Sunkern Sunset Firefly.png|Sunset Firefly Super Aeralfos.png|Super Aeralfos Supercat2.jpg|Super Cat Super Fly.png|Super Fly Super Hybrid.jpg|Super Hybrid Super Mutant (Anarchy Reigns).png|Super Mutant Super Mutant (Fallout 4).png|Super Mutant Superpigokja.png|Super Pig Super Shark.png|Super Shark Super Snaggles.png|Super Snaggles Super Spike Scrapped.png|Super Spike Super Vambee.jpg|Super Vambee Supergator.png|Supergator Supremehunter.jpg|Supreme Hunter Surfbat.png|Surfbat Surgeonfish Siren.png|Surgeonfish Siren Surprise Crocodile.png|Surprise Crocodile Surskit.png|Surskit File:Susheep.jpg|Susheep Susuwatari.jpg|Susuwatari Sw Swablu.png|Swablu Swadloon.png|Swadloon Swalot.png|Swalot Swamp Beast.png|Swamp Beast SoggyBogScooby.jpg|Swamp Creature Swamp Creature (A Scooby-Doo Halloween).png|Swamp Creature Swamp Goblin.png|Swamp Goblin Swamp Monster (A Bicycle Built For Boo!).png|Swamp Monster Swamp Monster (Saga of the Swamp Beast).png|Swamp Monster Swamp Monster.png|Swamp Monster Swamp Monster (Infamous).png|Swamp Monster Swamp EVO.png|Swamp Mutant Swamp Shark.png|Swamp Shark Swamp Troll.png|Swamp Troll Swampert.png|Swampert Swampire.png|Swampire Swampus.jpg|Swampus Frigid Skale.png|Swampwater Skale Swanna.png|Swanna Swarf's Species.png|Swarf's Species Swarm (Darksiders).png|Swarm Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm Swarmak.png|Swarmak Swarmer.png|Swarmer Swarmer (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Swarmer Swarmershock.png|Swarmershock Swarming Wasp.png|Swarming Wasp Swat Bot.png|Swat Bot Swat Bot Mk. II.png|Swat Bot Mk. II Sweeper.png|Sweeper Sweeper (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Sweeper Sweet Death.png|Sweet Death Sweet Ranchfish.png|Sweet Ranchfish Sweet_Skunk.png|Sweet Skunk Swellow.png|Swellow Swimming Anteater.png|Swimming Anteater Swimming Monkey.png|Swimming Monkey SwineThing1.jpg|Swine Thing Swinub.png|Swinub Swirlix.png|Swirlix Swiss Alps Unidentified Winged Creature Troop.png|Swiss Alps Unidentified Winged Creature Swoobat.png|Swoobat Swoop (Mario).png|Swoop Swoop.png|Swoop Swoop (World of Warcraft).png|Swoop Swooping Evil.png|Swooping Evil Sword Arms.png|Sword Arms Sword Primid.png|Sword Primid Sword Soldier.png|Sword Soldier Sword Stealer.png|Sword Stealer Swordfish (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Swordfish Swordmaster Shogun Ceanataur.png|Swordmaster Shogun Ceanataur Swordsman Guard.png|Swordsman Guard Swordsman Trooper.png|Swordsman Trooper Sworm.png|Sworm Sy Sycophant.png|Sycophant Syger.png|Syger File:DXpxouxXUAArogv.png|Stygimoloch Sykesville Monster.png|Sykesville Monster Sylph.jpg|Sylph Sylvans.jpg|Sylvan Sylvan.png|Sylvan Sylveon.png|Sylveon Synapse Guard.png|Synapse Guard Category:Galleries